The Children of Chaos
by The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades
Summary: They were by themselves. He was betrayed. She was lonely. They were dead Apart they are weak. Together they are strong. (I totally support Percabeth, but not one) Hey, I am continuing this on Wattpad if you to read this more...
1. Percy's story

Percy's POV:

I just finished my quest for Athena and Hephaestus, when my life was ruined. I heard a scream behind me. I turn around to see a dark haired boy that looked around the age of fourteen being chased by a hellhound and a Furie. I killed the hellhound first , then the Furie. She swung her talons and looked up. I took that chance to kill her. She screeches and turned into yellow dust.

"Hey kid, are you alright?," I asked him.

"Yea, no thanks to you!," he screamed,"you left me to deal with them myself?"

"Percy, I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you could do better than that?," Annabeth said as she came up behind me

"But I did-," I started

"Save it," she snapped. Annabeth turned to him, "let's get you back to camp. What's your name?"

"Justin Malarkey" he said out of breath.

"Hi Justin, I'm Annabeth Chase," she said seductively. He was limping so she put his arm around her waist. I walked to get Riptide.

A week later that kid got claimed by Poseidon and had everyone wrapped around his finger except the 7, plus Nico, Thalia, Reyna, the Stolls, Katie, and Will .

I was ready to propose to Annabeth. The ring was a silver band with green emeralds on it. She is supposed to meet me on the beach.

When I went to the beach I saw a blonde haired girl kissing a black haired guy. Then I hear Annabeth.

"Of course Justin, I love you more than Percy, you are Poseidon Most powerful and son. He could never beat you at a fight and you should be crowned prince of the sea. You're hot then he will ever be. I never really loved him like I love you. When were married will go to Camp Jupiter for our honeymoon".

"Oh Wise Girl, why would you do this to me?" I said

"P-Percy? W-What are you d-doing here?", she asked

"Don't you remember I asked you to meet me here this morning because I had to ask you an important question?", I asked her. She looked blank for a moment, then looked horrified. "Oh", is all she said

"The question going to ask you was, will you marry me?,"I asked Annabeth. I showed her the ring and she gasped, "you can take it as wedding gift from me."Just like that I left. I wrote a note to everyone that was still with me

 _Dear Chiron, Nico, Will, Conner,Travis, Katie, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Leo,_

 _By the time you get this I will be long gone. I couldn't handle being betrayed by Annabeth like that. Don't be controlled by Justin. Chiron, you have always been like a father to me, so don't blame yourself for me leaving. Nico, go with your heart smile more, even fake smile if you have to, just smile. Will, take care of Nico for me please and make sure he doesn't do any Underworldly stuff. Go Solangelo! Conner and Travis, prank them hard core for me go with your heart. Travis, don't hurt Katie! Katie, you are like my distance cousin (Ha Ha) but seriously,be safe and don't hurt Travis. Go Tratie! Thalia, you are like my strong big sister. Jason, you are my will live on! Piper, charmspeak them do embarrassing, please. Please stay together, Jasper forever! Frazel you guys are an adorable couple, so stay cute. Reyna, stay independent, don't depend on people. Stay you. Leo, stay crazy and smile a lot. Can you set fire to them once in awhile, please? Don't come looking for me I will be gone for awhile._

 _With All My Love,_

 _Perseus Jackson_

I packed stuff in 2 bags and I ran into Poseidon,

"Oh Percy I need to tell you something, I Poseidon disown, Perseus Jackson." It felt like the energy left my body. I closed my eyes for a second and I smelled the sea. I open my eyes and Poseidon left. I felt the tears come and I left the letter in the Hades. I ran and didn't look back.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm writing a Chaos story! I am super excited about it. Ok so its not going to be Percabeth its going to be Perzoe. Percy is going to marry her and he is also going to have a sister! hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Bye,**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-Of-Hades**


	2. Destiny's story

Destiny's POV

I sat by myself waiting for my sister, Katherine. She is coming back from her quest to find and kill some monsters near the Canadian border. Our mother Aurora, the Titaness of the Dawn and Morning Red, Mother of the Winds and Stars. Katherine and I are her only demigod children. My sister is 19 and I am 16. Katherine is on the quest with her husband, Christopher and her best friend, Shane. I heard a scream from the distance, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran towards it. That was the worst mistake in my life. I saw my sister with a spear in her stomach. I ran toward her. Her eyes are lifeless and I started to cry.

"Destiny? What did you do," Reyna comes behind me.

"I found her like that," cried whispered.

"She is lying, I saw her kill Katherine with that spear in her hand," Christopher said with sadness in his eyes.

"Why would I do that to my own sister?," I said my voice cracking.

"Because you were jealous", Octavian said followed by Jason. I started to cry and Jason came to my side and hugged me.

"That is not even my spear", I said

"I think she should be banned from camp," Christopher said

"I couldn't agree more," Octavian said

"No", Jason growled, "we are not kicking her out of camp."

"No it's fine, I will go after I bury her," I said in a tiny voice,

"No I will. I was her husband and you were her killer anyways,"

"Reyna, can I do 4 thing before I leave?"

"Yes that's fine", she said. The first thing I did was punch Christopher in the face, then Octavian. I hugged Reyna and told her thank you for everything. I turned to Jason and he opened his arms and I hugged him, then I kissed him on the lips. It felt amazing like sparks flying off. He kisses me back! Omgs! We pulled apart. I looked at Reyna. She looked beat red.

"Good bye sister, have fun with father and Pluto", I said and just like that I left Camp Jupiter

A week later I am in New York. My mom said that there is a Greek camp here and that I need to find a faun. She said I would be claimed by Apollo because I have Golden blonde hair and also I am good with a bow, saxophone, and medicine. So I see a faun or a "satyr" in Greek, so I walk up to him.

"Hi sir, can you help me find a place?", I said.

"Yes, what is the place called?", he asked politely

"Camp Half Blood. My mom said I would find it in New York", I said innocently

"Who is your mom?," he asked nervously.

"Aurora Owen,"

"Who is your dad?"

 _Zechariah Owen,_ I thought.

"I don't know sir, he left my mom and I when i was little," I said with a touch of sadness.

"OK, I know where the camp is so I can show you the way . What's your name?" He asked

"Destiny Owen, and you sir?", I asked him

"Grover Underwood" Grover said

When we got to camp, I was claimed immediately.

"All hail Destiny Owen, daughter of Apollo." Chiron said. When I first saw him I almost killed him. But a voice in my head said,

 _Greek Centaurus are not dangerous. They are kind and helpful. So, be nice,_ the voice said

 _Who are you?,_ I asked

 _I am Eos, the Greek form of Aurora, your mother,_ mom said

 _OK_

"I have to go," Grover said. He turned to a black haired boy and asked," Percy can you show Destiny around?"

"Of course, G-man," he said

"I'm Percy Jackson," he extended his hand out for me shake his hand

"Destiny Owen," I replied.

We walk around for a little while and he told me about camp. He asked me about my family.

"I was myself, my mom and my sister, Katherine."

"You said 'was' past tense, " he asked

"My sister and mom are dead,"

"Oh, what happened?" Percy asked. I told him the story. Well most of the story, just not that I knew I was a demigod and I added that my mom was killed by a furie. That's what happened to my dad.

"That's awful, I'm sorry that I asked," he said

"It's fine, Percy. How bout you? Is your mom alive?," I asked

"Yea, my mom is alive. She is a clear sighted mortal, it means she can see through the mist. She is married to a guy named Paul Blofis. He is really nice," he explained

"Oh that's cool." I said

"Yea, we should probably go to dinner." He said. I nodded in agreement.

A few weeks later, Percy went missing. Annabeth was worried sick. Everything was in Chaos. I am worried about Percy to because I liked him as a friend. He was really nice. I think, Nico di Angelo had something to do with it.

Annabeth and Butch took the Apollo cabin's chariot, which Will objected to giving her. When, Annabeth and Butch came back, they had 3 half bloods with them. I froze. One of the boy was Jason.

 _Stay far away from Jason,_ mom said

When the war ended, I found Jason

"Jason? Do you remember me?," I asked him

"Yea Destiny, I remember you," he said he walked up to me and hugged me," I missed you,"

"I missed you too," I whispered, "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you-,"

"Des, it's fine. You don't have to apologize," he said softly

"Jas, I love you," I said. His eyes widened and he started to protest, but I cut him off,"I know you are with Piper. But I love you like you're my big brother. You have always been there for me. I have to go. Mom said that I have to do something for lady Vesta and lady Trivia."

"Good bye Destiny," he said

"Good bye Jas,"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the super long Chapter. You guys already know Percy's story, so I wanted to explain Destiny's story. Also, the story won't be Jastiny. It will be Jasper and ...tiny.**


	3. Percy's POV

POV

It has been a few days and 2 important things , happened. One, my mom and Paul are dead.

 __Flashback__

 _I went to go see my mom went I heard a gurgling scream. I rush inside. I was horrified for what I saw. My mom and Paul were on the floor, covered in gashes and blood. My mom was gasping for air._

" _P-Percy. I l-love you," mom said. Her eyes became lifeless._

" _No! Mom! Please don't leave me!," I sobbed."Paul!" I ran to him. Blood was everywhere. All of his organs were out of his body._

" _No, No!," I screamed._

 __E.O.F__

And two, I am on the run from the Olympic Council.

_ _Flashback__

" _PERSEUS JACKSON! You have been convicted of murder."_ _Zeus said._

" _W-Who did I kill?," I asked_

" _You have murdered numerous people, including your parents," Poseidon said and smirked._

 _I gritted my teeth," I did not kill my parents."_

" _Yes you did, Justin said so and we trust him," Hera said_

" _All in favor of execution, raise your hand," Zeus boomed. Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, Ares, Demeter, Athena, Hades and Dionysus raised their hand._

" _All in favorite not to kill him?," Zeus asked._

 _Apollo, Hestia, Hermes,Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and most shockingly, Artemis and raised their hand._

" _Please have mercy Lord Zeus," I begged him_

" _Since you are begging, will let you have an l hour and to run as fast as you possible can, then you die. Your hour starts now," he smirked_

 ___ _Flashback_ ___

So yeah, my life is pretty much messed up. I am in Kerment, Texas. There are so many monsters. My shirt is ripped to shirt shreads, my shoes has holes in them.

"Perseus," a female whispered. I held Riptide up.

"Who are you?" I asked. 2 women stepped out of the shadows and untied their hoodies.

I gasped and quickly bowed ", L-Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you," Artemis said.

"Why?," I asked

"Perseus, you are the last decent male alive. I know that you would not kill your parents or others," she said

"Percy, you have such a big heart. You loved your mom so much, you even went to the underworld for her," Hestia said

Thunder roared", Percy you need to go to Aurora, Colorado, you will be safe there. Here, let us give you our blessings."

When Hestia gave me her blessing, it felt like I just drank hot chocolate. But with Artemis' blessing it felt like the moonlight on my face, soft and warm. Hestia handed me a bag.

"Quick you must go," they told me.

"Good bye maladies," I said and bowed. They flash away. I am off. I wonder why they want me to go? I look in the pack. There was a note in it. It said:

 _Dear Percy,_

 _There is 5,000 dollars in cash for you. There is also a map, a enchanted water bottle, snacks, a sleeping bag, 500 coins, a toiletry bag , a wepon, 10 new outfits and armor. Good luck and also when you get in Colorado, tell her we said hi._

 _Love the best gods in the world,_

 _Hestia, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Awesomest god,Apollo_

 _Ps. The bag is enchanted as well, so don't worry about running out of cash or other supplies._

I put the note back in my bag. Texas, hello Colorado!

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have science fair at school and I have to type every thing while my partner buys everything, also I got detention 3 times last week so i didn't have my phone or access to a computer, so I had to handwrite it all. I hope you enjoyed it! Bye**

 **XoXo,**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades**


	4. Destiny's POV

Destiny's POV

I just came back from my quest for Lady Vesta and Lady Trivia ( **A/N. she is roman so roman names)**. It was very interesting. For Lady Vesta, Had to find the Lost Hearth, in Portland, Oregon. The quest was to find a sacred fire in a red mansion that some uglies took over. Then I had to go to find some lost magic that was forgotten by her children in New Orleans for lady Trivia. I met loads of monsters and slain them all, but one pure white hellhound. It looked so scared, it was shaking. I put my sword away and got some food and tamed it. Turns out it was a boy, so I named it Ryan. We slewed loads of monsters together. We were best friends till the very end. One night we were on our way to California and 4 women followed us.

"Who are you?" I asked. Ryan got behind me and growled.

"Do you not recognize your own mother?" One ladies of said

"Mom?" I said. She smiled and opened up her arms. I run into them, " Mom, I miss you so much!"

"I know sweetie, I've missed you too," she said

"Mom? Who are they?," I asked. The shortest one pulled down her hood. It was Lady Vesta. I bowed. Then the tallest was Lady Trivia and the last lady was Diana*.

"Ok, sweetie we don't have a lot of time left, so straight to the point. We are you going to bless you, ok?,"she said.

"Ok mom," I said.

"Destiny, you will feel a little warmth, ok?," Lady Vesta said. I nodded. I closed my eyes. She touched my forehead and chanted in Greek. It felt warm and fuzzy. Then, Lady Diana blessed me, it felt cool, like a breeze. So did Lady Trivia. My mom just enhanced my power.

"With our blessings you can make fire, food, control moonlight, shoot a straight arrow, control the mist, haved magic and, and it also heighten your senses," my mom said

"Thanks mom, Lady Diana, Vesta, and Trivia," I said and bowed.

"Destiny, Zeus is going to kill you if you don't hide," Lady Trivia explained, "You have to much power at your hands, we have built you a house where you can see the dawn beautifully. It is also invisible to monsters and gods that want to harm you. Demigods will come to you and you must guide them to either Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter."

"Ok, Lady Trivia," I said. My mom hugged and told me to be safe. I made my way to the house.

* * *

 **Hey guys my sorry for not posting offten. Im on summer break so more chapters more often. Reveiw and like. Tell me if you want to know the parrings. QotD: Iron man or Captain America**

 **Bye,**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-Of-Hades**


	5. Hey

Hey guys! I don't think anyone is here anymore, but if you are, sorry to keep you waiting! Anyways, I am writing this on Wattpad now so if you want to read this, I will ACTUALLY try and finish it! Anyways thanks for reading! Love you lots! My username is KiingGraser94.

- **The-Awesome-Daughters-of-Hades**


End file.
